The Crown Of Clown
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Maka's fight with the Clown in Chapter 42 but it went different this time... One Shot on Maka giving into madness by the Clown's influence.


The Crown Of Clown

* * *

Maka was in the heart of madness and knew she had to fight for her life to keep her very soul from the growing insanity in her mind and body. The young meister was sent into Russia to investigate with her team an incident that happened there related to the Kishin Asura. She was expected a whole number of things to happen the worst being having to see the reborn man of madness face to face unsure if she could defeat him at this point not to mention keep her insanity at bay as well. The atmosphere was very fitting as the cold winds of Russia matched the lifeless machines that was inside this dead factory as nothing human could be inside...

Eventually she managed to find the man who once battled Death The Kid the Dutchman but it seemed his body was once more reformed. Maka made quick work of his pipes even though she managed to get dizzy from her swings at the metal cylinders coming towards her. She continued on her path looking for the source of this insanity. She then hear the cry of her partner Soul as the evil appeared before her in the form of a demented clown revealing it's self as the guide to madness.

Maka felt the same wavelength as the Kishin coming from this clown as it spoke of itself being like a virus of madness. Maka could see a small ball with three eyes inside the clown and felt like her soul was being sucked into it seeing darkness surround her area. The clown took of it's own nose and began to juggle with a ball that continued to multiply as they bounced to attack Maka forcing her to dodge them all. Soul was concerned about this kind of foe but knew in his heart his partner was cool enough to win. She managed to deflect a ball at the clown while taking several hits feeling terror in her soul from this fight. Then Maka's terror entered full swing as the clown had part of Maka's very own face was on the clown now. The being claimed to be Maka as the now female clown called out to the meister. Maka was frozen solid wondered if she was the enemy all this time. Suddenly she was being pulled toward the clown as it now spoke in Maka's very voice but in a monotone sound cold like the factory.

"That weapon cannot understand your soul Maka like I can. You think madness is bad when it can be very liberating..."

The clown soon attached it's soul on Maka's and drew her close to it's position.

"That's it now to my place Maka. I will grant you the freedom you deserve for his will."

Maka's very body was being absorbed by the clown was it continued to take control of her mind as the pipes closed them in with Soul yelling for Maka to get out.

**Darkness...Alone...Empty...Nothing...Black...**

Maka was trapped in a void when suddenly she had a memory of spending time with her father. She hated his ways with woman but Spirit always looked out for her. He was there to protect her when mother was not around and she felt love for her father deep inside her heart. She then saw Black Star jumping around acting like his usual self. Father even cracked a joke about him and Maka falling in love but Maka did not know better back then. Before she was lost in memories a flash happened and they all besides Maka were on the floor. Spirit and Black Star was not moving as little Maka did not understand what was going on at the moment.

**Eyes...See...Chaos...Body...Mind...Soul...**

"You can't reach him because he is dead." The current version of Maka told herself in a cold, unfeeling tone.

Little Maka began to cry for the loss of her father as Big Maka laughed seeing the pointless water being spilt for the weapon's demise.

Little Maka begged for Clown Maka to take her soul and return Spirit but a mad grin was shown on her very once face.

**Death...Killing...Yourself...Truth...Reality...**

"He is dead because you were not strong enough to save him. There was nothing you could do for him." Maka said in a heartless voice breaking the girl's own heart.

Suddenly the rest of Maka's friends well to the ground dead as she could not take the pain and broke down in tears. The little girl also now having the same look as the clown showing no difference between the two in that place.

Then the clown's eye and part of the mask were on Maka's face showing a complete union between the two.

**Completion...Power...Madness...Absolution...Freedom..**.

Maka had been devoured by the madness and she loved every second of it.

"All this time that clown was just the image of myself in a mirror. This feeling of freedom that the clown told me no myself is the truth in the end. It's a simple answer really this is only me."

Suddenly the pipes surrounding Maka vanished as Maka felt to the ground with Soul grabbing his partner worried about her safety.

"Maka are you okay say something to let me know your cool?" Maka opened her eyes and saw the concerned face of Soul giving him a Maka Chop with her book.

"That's not very cool to be worried about me Soul!" She laughed as Soul gave a sigh of relief happy she was able to survive.

He managed to get her back on her feet and laughed himself feeling better now.

"I knew you could beat that creep of a clown I was just acting concerned but are you sure everything is fine inside you Maka?"

She gave a look of confusion before showing her usual smile.

"Of course Soul you of all people should know my soul is strong like my mother..." She said with a frown as Soul lost his sense of danger and put his arms to the back of his head.

"Well we better tell the others about this and head back to the Academy before they have our heads!" Soul and Maka agreed walking back.

Soul did not see what was going on inside Maka's soul however as he would have grown a pale look.

"I hate every last one of them...none of them could save me...I want them all dead...their blood will paint the room for Asura to remain in...Asura your servant will set you free...I will be the one to help you push...madness only needs a small push to change the world..."

Maka grew an happy smile on her face as her mind had become the clown and the clown was named Maka...

_**End...Finale...Conclusion...Fin...Farewell...**_

* * *

( Creepy thoughts on Maka and the clown let me know what you think :D )


End file.
